


Training

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiamett Fluff [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Thiamett, like barely - Freeform, screams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam wants to train, Theo wants to sleep and Brett wants both of them.





	Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osirismind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/gifts).



> For Franzi, because she is definitely getting better at bullying and because she wanted fluff. ♥

“Hey, tough boy-”   
  
A sneakered foot knocks Theo's, eliciting a groan from his lips as he prys open his tired eyes and peers into the face of the boy hovering above him.   
  
Liam stands, hands on hips, golden hair haloed in the bright sunlight streaming through the window. Full lips tilt into a half smile as he watches Theo.   
  
“You using that for something other than a place to nap?” He asks, indicating the mat beneath him, the sole strip of cushioning against the shellac coated wood of the training room floor on which they were supposed to well, train with each other. Theo's eyes squint as he rolls around. His tight fitting light grey shirt is only lightly speckled with sweat. Nothing compared to Liam's, the damp cloth clinging to every curve and dip of his chest. 

  
  
“Shhh,” he answers Liam now, lingering grumpiness in his tone as his eyes shutter closed again, “I’m practicing my sun salutation.”   
  
Theo hears him laugh, short and low, “Suit yourself,” and then the red filtered sunlight through his eyelids is blocked, and a wall of warmth from Liam’s body presses above him.   
  
Theo’s eyes remain resolutely closed as he feels that wall lower slowly, as lips touch his forehead.   
  
“One,” Liam grunts out, unnecessarily exaggerated.   
  
Lips touch his nose, “Two.”   
  
The corner of his mouth, “Three.”   
  
Theo opens an eye, mouth pressed into a frown even as Liam lowers himself into a fourth push up above him, even as the other boys mouth presses against his own lips.   
  
“Hey,” he grins, pumping a few more out as Theo watches, one-eyed, each punctuated with a brief, chaste kiss.   
  
“Is this supposed to impress me?” He asks finally.   
  
Liam’s sky blye eyes dance, mouth tilts into a smirk, “Why?” Lips touch Theo’s again, “Are you impressed?”   
  
“Not really. Don’t have to be a werewolf to do a push up.”   
  
Brows raise, and Liam breathes a chuckle as he pushes his tongue between his teeth. He lifts his left hand off the floor, rests it behind his back and slowly lowers himself, one armed, so that his nose is touching Theo's, “How about now?”   
  
The Chimera suppresses a smile as Liam raises himself up, completes a few more with slightly more effort than before.   
  
“A lot of people can do that,” he drawls, turning his head so the blonde’s kisses fall onto his cheek, “not all of them are supernatural, either.”   
  
And this time, Liam’s laugh is loud, “Tough crowd.”   
  
Before Theo can answer there’s a scuffle above them, an ‘Oof!’ from Liam, and more laughter as he falls forward, bracing himself just inches above Theo.   
  
He faces the beta again, his green eyes meet a pair of baby blues, “How ‘bout now?” Brett grins, dark hair falling forward over Liam’s shoulder as he clings to his friends back.   
  
“Brett, you asshole” Liam is still grinning, pushing himself away from Theo again as the shock of Brett’s ambush wanes.   
  
“C’mon,” he says, pressing a kiss to Liam’s neck, “you wanna impress him. Then impress him,” he offers Theo a sly wink and the boy grins.   
  
“This is admittedly more impressive,” he say. Liam rolls his eyes.   
  
“Sure,” he grumbles. And then, to Brett, “Didn’t you use to be less heavy?”   
  
“Didn’t you?!”   
  
And with a smile that’s slightly more strained than before, Loam lowers both his and Brett’s weight with one arm, places a triumphant kiss on Theo's lips before raising himself up again.   
  
He repeats the exercise, expression more intense with effort after each pass. Theo swears he’s holding his breath until he grits out, “Stop it.”   
  
Behind him, Brett, who has been nuzzling kisses just below Liam's ear, laughs.   
  
“You’re distracting me,” Liam protests.   
  
“Annoying, isn’t it?”   
  
His eyes flicker to Theo's, narrow as the Chimera chides him, and his mouth sets into a firm, determined line.   
  
HIs expression is smouldering. A forced nonchalance as he raises and lowers both his and Brett’s weight above Theo.   
  
“This is nothing,” he grunts, but then Brett’s tongue dips against his skin, swipes the shell of his ear, and Liam’s movement stutters above Theo. Quickly the dark haired boy raises up, closes the distance between the two of them, and presses his mouth to the beta's.   
  
What little strength Liam has left in his body leaves as he melts into the kiss, and suddenly there’s a clash of limbs as both he and Brett scramble to brace themselves from falling on top of Theo.  
  
The Chimera’s laugh is smug and bright as Brett rolls off of Liam, and Liam rolls onto his back, “We could’ve crushed you,” he scolds as Theo sits up, straddling Liam's knees on either side of his hips.   
  
And Theo shakes his head, “A dream way to go for a lot of people, I’m sure.”   
  
Liam laughs despite himself. Beside them, Brett rolls up into a seated position, rocks forward and places a quick kiss to Theo's lips.   
  
“You’re one wicked guy,” he says, eyes alight with a smile, “guess it’s why I like you so much.”   
  


 


End file.
